Episode 6582 (22nd June 2007)
Plot Hayley finds Liam's letter telling her he's gone away and leaving her in charge of the factory again. She's not happy about it. Ryan insists on returning to school against Michelle's wishes. Michelle insists he comes back for his lunch. Bill sets David the task of tidying the Builder's Yard while he and Jason go out on a job. When the factory girls start playing up and skiving, Hayley realises she's got her work cut out keeping them in line. Ashley and Claire pay Casey a visit at her flat. She accuses Casey of starting the fire and taking Freddie, but Casey's adamant it wasn't her and her calmness makes Claire look totally unreasonable. Vernon lets slip to Ryan that Leanne was involved in Paul's death. Michelle is forced to tell Ryan the truth. Steve tries to be sympathetic, but Michelle is dismissive as she's worried about Ryan. Steve feels rejected. Leanne borrows £6,000 from a shark loan company called Weatherfield Global Security as part of the restaurant money. Janice gets a text from Roger the plumber saying he's back in Weatherfield and wants to meet up. Bill's furious to find David sawing up a load of good roofing timber on purpose. He sacks him and tells Gail as he's already had a second chance and this time it's for good. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Gail Platt - Helen Worth Guest cast *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *DI Parks - Mark Cameron *Casey - Zoë Henry *Neighbour - Denice Hope Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk and office *Unknown tower block *Casey's flat - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire discovers Casey's address and drags Ashley off to confront the woman she believes abducted their son, but her agitated state only serves to spark fresh doubts about her own mental health; Vernon lets slip to Ryan that Leanne was involved in Paul's death, while Leanne herself considers going to a money lender to get the extra cash she needs for the restaurant; and David returns to work at the builders' yard, but doesn't make the greatest of starts when he arrives late. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,780,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2007 episodes